We Remain
by fullmetalscully
Summary: Royai. In the weeks following the events of The Promised Day Riza Hawkeye is plagued by nightmares. Nightmares which involved reliving that day; reliving the moment where she fought not to die and the moment where she thought she might lose the one man who she trusts the most.


**AN: My first fic! I have been thinking about writing something about these two for a while and an idea finally came to me after I heard "We Remain" by Christina Aguilera. The song is from The Hunger Games: Catching Fire soundtrack and I highly recommend listening to it while reading this.**

**Anywho, just a short fic because I wanted to test out my fic writing abilities before going into a big, multi-chapter fic. Start off small! I just hope I did the characters justice and that you enjoy it!**

* * *

_**Burn me with fire**_

_**Drown me with rain**_

_**I'm gonna wake up screaming your name**_

_**Yes I'm a sinner**_

_**Yes I'm a saint**_

_**Whatever happens here, whatever happens here**_

_**We remain**_

The rain pattered lightly on a window as a lone figure stirred restlessly in her sleep. The soft sound of the rain tried in vain to create peace with the woman who was gripped by a nightmare.

Ever since The Promised Day, Riza Hawkeye had troubled dreams. Dreams which left her waking in a state of terror, crying out for the one person who she trusted the most.

This time she was reliving the events in that cursed room above Father's lair. Her throat slit, she lay on the ground and watched as Roy struggled against the failed Führer experiments and screamed at her to stay alive. She was ordered not to die. She would not. But the grief and pain she saw in her commanding officer's eyes were enough to kill her anyway.

Roy Mustang was not one to abandon comrades but she would not let him perform a human transmutation for her sake. She was replaceable, he was not. However, watching her die in front of his eyes, doing nothing to help her, would have killed him anyway. It was the worst way of abandoning someone. That's what she saw in his eyes. They truly had them stuck. Bastards.

Her stricken mind flashed forward a few minutes, to when Bradley had pinned Roy to the ground, stuck in a transmutation circle. As the circle was activated, Riza's heart was gripped with pain as she heard Roy's screams. She realised she knew how he felt just moments ago, when he was watching, helpless, as she lay on the ground, trapped and bleeding to death. Her screams mingled with his until a blinding light filled the room.

The light was gone as soon as it appeared.

Roy was gone.

Riza woke with a cry, with Roy's name filling the silent room. Disorientated, she struggled against her sheet in which her legs were tangled. It wasn't until Hayate barked from the bottom of her bed that she realised she was safe. It was just a dream.

The small dog hopped up into the bed next to her. He pawed at her arm, whining. Normally she would not allow her beloved dog onto the furniture, but she was too shaken by her recurring nightmares to care. She pulled the dog in tight for comfort. Hayate responded by licking her cheek and nuzzling her face. Riza smiled. The small dog knew exactly when his master needed him.

"Good boy," she whispered into his fur. A small bark was all she received in response. After a moment, after calming down, she pulled away from him. She affectionately petted his head.

Then, before she could rationally think about what she was doing, she picked up the phone and dialled a number she knew by heart.

_What am I thinking, it is four o'clock in the morning_, she thought to herself on the fourth ring. She was just about to hang up when she heard a crack through the receiver as the phone fell to the floor, followed by a muttered "damn it".

That was all she needed. All she needed for the worry and fear to dissipate, and confirm what she saw was only just a dream. He was ok. Riza let out a shaky breath and fell back onto her pillow.

"Hello?" Roy's gruff, tired, voice was music to her ears. "Who is this?"

"I'm sorry Sir; I shouldn't be calling at this hour."

"Hawkeye?" He was instantly awake and alert. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I just..." How would she explain why she was phoning at this hour without causing him to worry or betraying how afraid she was by dreams which had plagued her ever since The Promised Day? Dreams of _losing_ him.

"A nightmare?" he supplied.

She blinked in surprise. "Yes," she replied after a moment. She heard him sigh through the phone. "I'm sorry Sir, I didn't want to call, but I needed to know you were okay," she blurted out. This dream must have really shaken her because she was not acting as herself. Her voice crack on the "okay" is what prompted his response.

"I'll be right over."

"Oh no," she replied hurriedly. She cursed herself silently at the slip. She did not mean to show how much it had affected her. "I'm fine, I just–"

"Hawkeye, please." She was surprised at the strain in his voice as he whispered those words. "If not for you, please let me do this, for me."

She paused for a moment. She wanted more than anything to see with her own eyes that he was okay. It saved her waiting another five hours, which was what she normally had to do.

Every day she walked into the office on time and saw he wasn't at his desk, she panicked. Then she mentally scolded herself. He was always late.

_But what if this time he isn't late? What if this time, something happened?_

Her mind was cruel.

When he walked through the door, cheery, smiling and bidding everyone a good morning, she let out a breath of relief. Inaudible, and unnoticed, by all in the room. Then she began scolding him for being late.

It had become a part of her morning routine.

"Ok, Sir."

"Thank you, I'll see you soon."

Hawkeye then waited for her Colonel to walk through her front door.

* * *

The next day at the office the pair acted as if nothing had happened. On the outside they did anyway. But inside it was different. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from both their shoulders. Finally talking to someone about these nightmares had allowed the pair of them to relax slightly. It felt good to talk about their worries. They shared their fears and came out stronger for it.

They knew that whatever happened in this world, whatever hardship the enemy would throw at them, whether it was their own minds, or a group of homunculi set on eradicating the human race, they would remain.

* * *

**I'd love to hear what you think! Feedback is always welcome (be gentle, it is my first fic after all)**


End file.
